


Point of View

by Gamebird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: In the midst of a Resistance victory post-TLJ, Rey gets a glimpse of how she's seen by the First Order and the true cost of war.





	Point of View

Rey sliced down with her lightsaber, taking off the stormtrooper’s arm at the elbow. Blaster and hand flew to the side and the man fell back, tripping on the leg of the officer he’d been trying to protect. There was another gun there, another threat - Rey could sense it. She raised her blade … but hesitated.

 

The officer the trooper had been standing over … was just a girl. The small blaster was held in an equally small, trembling hand. Blood dripped down her too-young face. She was barely a teenager. With rasping breaths, the girl tried to point her gun upwards at the menace Rey posed - the very clear danger, maiming, destroying, striking down the Order with careless regard for life.

 

Even now, behind her, Rey could hear whoops of victory, cheers from the Resistance. And in that same moment, she could hear the whimpers of pain from the stormtrooper she’d cut down. The man she’d struck was desperately trying to pry his blaster from the dead fingers of his severed arm. In pain or not, they would fight to the last. But of course, Rey would have done no differently in his position.

 

She looked back down at the girl, who was staring at Rey’s face. Her finger had frozen on the trigger, perhaps with the realization that the fearsome Jedi assassin who was about to be her end was … just a girl like herself. A few years older, but still. The girl glanced right and left. Rey followed the look. The battlefield was strewn with bodies - the bloody dead of the Order, blasted, concussed, fragged. Dead, for the most part. A few gasped their last breaths. There were so many. Now that Rey looked, now that she realized, she could feel the faint tremor in the Force as life drained away and death took its place.

 

She looked back at the girl. Resolve and hate filled the teen’s eyes as she pulled the trigger at last.


End file.
